Duo's Adventures in baby sitting (or A Babys Cry)
by Maggie2005
Summary: what happens when duo finds a baby on the doorstep (first of i dunno how many parts)
1. Default Chapter Title

A Babies Cry  
  
Relena Peacecraft brushed away a long lock of her dirty blonde hair. Humming merrily to herself. She looked at the sleeping child in her arms. This baby,young,barely a few weeks old. She had found her on a recent trip to the L2 colony. Being as busy as she was,the young vigorus Queen of the Cync kingdom cold not afford to look after the youngester. She felt terrible about this,but still.   
She did know someone who might....Duo Maxwell. He had been born on the L2 cluster hadnt he? Hadnt he had to suffer,not ever knowing who his parents were,never knowing who he was. He was never truly happy. But Relena had read somewhere,babies could make you smile? Would she? Would this child lift the pain that had haunted Duo for so long?  
She didnt no.  
Relena sighed as she approached the doorway to where Duo and the other gundam pilots were staying. According to her resources the others had gone out. Good,this child was meant to be Duo's. She couldnt very well have Quatre or Heero raising her. Not that Heero would ever raise a child. Yet...   
She gave the girl on last kiss. The baby gurgled with happiness,her bright blue eyes shiny,and her silver hair lumorus. Relena laughed,and stroked the childs cheek. Then laying the babe down against the cool hard cement of the porch,she rang the door bell. And as quickly as a summer storm appears she was gone.  
***************************************************************************  
Duo Maxwell sighed. This was going to take some work. It wasnt his fault the bathroom had got to...this...this horrid state. Really it wasnt. But the others had insisted he stay home and clean it. Which was totally not fair in the young Deathscythe pilots book. So what if his hair required half a bottle to get clean everyday? Didnt they by the economy size battles? And whats with this about using 16 towels a day? He did not use 16 towels! It was more like 4ish...  
*Ring Ring* God saved him! Whipping his unsoiled hands onto his unused rag he got up. This would have to wait. And so what if Heero yelled? He would just calmly explain he had a vistor. Which was not entirely a lie. Of course after he found out who was calling him he had no intentions of going back to that hellhole.  
Wait! Who would be calling for him? And at that no one knew he lived here! Something very fishy was going on. Grabbing the one thing he could use as a weapon in sight (it was a spatchula) he proceeded to the door.  
With a mighty forceful hand he pryed open the door. "All right! This is Shinigami! Come out with your hands up!" He screamed waving the spatchula high in the air,like the wind waves a flag. He did a wild mans dance and to anyone watching,well they would have that he had gone totally insane. Which wasnt entirly a lie considering Duo was insane to begin with. He looked around,no one was here! Dammit!   
Duo looked around. Was anything out of the ordinary? Nope,tree,tree,bush,bush,gravel,gravel,baby. Baby?! Duo quickly did a rewind. Sure enough,laying on the porch was a tiny sleeping baby.  
"What the hell? Where did you..." He lifted the child into his arms. "Wow...your so little." He was amazed. Amazed at how a person could ever be this small. "Huh? Wait where are your parents?" He asked,knowing he wouldnt get a response. Atleast not an understandable one.  
He again survaed the area. This time looking for clues. Thats when he spotted it, a card. No one could mistake the writing. Relena. He gentle lay the child down and began reading aloud.  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
You may be wondering why I have brought you this child. Well on a recent trip to the L2 cluster I found this sleeping babe in a dumpster. Knowing about your deep and depressing childhood I figure you could be a good parent for her. Please Duo,please take care of her. Dont worry about exspenses inside this envelope I have included 200,000 dollars to go towards food,diapers,and other baby necessities.   
Call me if you need help!  
  
-Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Duo again read the words. Not yet had they begun to sink. This kid,was just like him. Alone,she didnt and would never know who she was. He picked her up again and gazed into her eyes. So blue,bluer then the bluest ocean. Deeper then the deepest sky. And her hair! What an odd color. Silver,and not just silver color but actually shiny silver. He reached out a hand and stroked it. So soft...  
Wait! What would the others say? Duo laughed, Heero would say that a baby in the house would only affect the mission. Trowa wouldnt say anything,not that he ever did... Quatre would welcome the girl with open arms. As for Wufei...well he would probably rave about the injustice of having a baby in the house.  
No matter. Duo couldnt very well LEAVE the poor kid could he? Nope! "Well little lady I guess your staying with me from now on. Do you have a name? Er...no I guess not." Wow...she reminds me of Selene...,he thought referring to the silver haired goddess of the moon.   
"Selene" He said aloud and the baby gurgled with happiness. "Selene? Do you like that name?" He asked again,the girl only getting happier. "I take that as a yes! Selene it is!"  
Again she babbled and Duo just had to smile. He then took the tiny bundle into his arms, "I'll protect you 'lil lady",he stated. "You can count on me."   
**************************************************************************  
"WHAT DO YOU MINE YOU 'FOUND' HER!" Heero Yuy's outraged scream nearly shook the walls of the safehouse in which the pilots were hiding.  
"Just as I said I found her on the door step".Duo started then he paused,"Oops!" He laughed aloud and whipped the spitup running from little Selene's mouth. "Your so pretty yes you are! And one day when you get older D.D gonna make sure you get into the best college ever! Even if he has to kill everyone to get you there yes he is!" He tickled the infant and she cooed over his "baby-tone accent"  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow as he looked at each of his fellow pilots,each returning the look. "What does D.D mean?"   
"DADDY DUO OF COURSE!" Screamed Duo happily.  
"Omg he has it!" Screamed Quatre clutching onto Trowa's shoulder for support. Quatre knew a baby could have an effect on someone,exspecially this one. Selene was so tiny and precious. But Duo?  
Maybe this is good for him? He thought,Duo had never looked so happy. Even as Selene was happily munching on his braid he still grinned.  
"Er...Duo are you away that "your precious bundle of joy" is chewing on your hair like a cow chews its cud?" Heero said in his nonchanging voice,the corners of his mouth twitching up. A smile? Was Heero Yuy actually going to smile?  
"Yep!",Duo laughed out loud. "Here! Wanna hold her?" He said not waiting for an answer,he just plopped the tiny infant into the perfect soldiers arms.  
At this moment Duo was bombardered buy request to hold the wee babe. He laughed again. The scene unfolding infront of him was priceless. Heero was running around the room with Selene,while Trowa and Wufei were chasing him. Both demanding that heero surrender the child and let them see it.  
"Duo?" Duo looked down to see the young arabian pilot standing next to him. His timid little eyes filled with wonder.  
"Yeah Quatre-buddy?"  
"I...well I just..." Quatre started  
"You what?"   
"I...uh..."  
"Looky! Selene can hold a gun!" Screamed Heero breaking up Duo and Quatres talk. Whatever he needed or wanted would have to wait. Duo neebly turned around.Sure enough Selene was effortlessly holding a pistol,the cold hard opening to her face.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEERO!" Screamed an outraged Duo as he lunged for the gun,never mind it wasnt loaded and never mind that it wasnt even real. Duo knew this but it scared the shit out of him.   
Heero eyes filled with wonderment? What was so wrong with a gun,so smooth and shiny....SHIIIIIINNNNNNYYYYY....His eyes watered at the very thought. Guns were sacred,and Duo knew this. But alas as he held the tiny infant,heero could see a faint...a flicker of something. What was it? Did Heero really see it?  
Did Heero see fear?  
No.  
"Guys WHERE did she COME from?" Piped up Quatre suddenly. THATS what he had been trying to ask before he was so rudly interrupted  
"Well you see Quatre", Duo began to explain. "When a man and a wo-"  
"HE DIDNT MEAN THAT" The silent Trowa finally spoke up. Then his eyes filled with discovery. Where DID she come from? Damn...  
"Quatre if I said it once I said it a thousand times. I found her on the doorstep! Check this out if you dont believe me." And with that he wipped out the letter from Relena. Again reading ,but this time he had 4 pairs of eyes ready alone with him.   
At the mention of the 200,000 dollars Wufei's eyes grew large, a maniac grin on his face the he looked at Heero. Who,under normal circumstances would have remained calm,but now shared the same delirus look his comrade had.  
"GIVE ME THE MONEY!" The both screamed at once lunging towards the unexpected Duo. It was chaos. Heero and Wufei beating the crap out of each other,whilst Trowa and Quatre followed them alone with shovels and brooms. Pick-up crew they were. For they knew the damage "The Dragon" and "Perfect Solider" could cause.  
While all this was taking place Duo was humming merrily to himself. Baby Selene on one arm,the remote control in the other he proceeded to walk towards the now deserted living room. It wasnt normal Duo wanted peace and quiet,normally he was loud as ever. Forever having the others scream at him to shut up. Ok so maybe there were a few times Wufei had to throw something at him. And Little Quatre never screamed,but always said in a polite manner to "Please be quiet".  
But now was not the time for jokes or what-nots. The calm and the peacefulness of the safehouse relaxed him and he would have gone to sleep if it hadnt been for the tremendous scream.  
Damn! Duo had no idea a person that tiny could amment sounds at that decimal. He quickly covered his ears. Not knowing what to do he bounced the baby up and down.  
"What do you want from me?!" Duo practically whined. "Here,uh, i'll tell you a story" Gee...i dunno one ,he thought soundly to himself. Oh well better to make one up. If little Selene kept up the banchee calls she'd be dead before her first birthday.  
"Onceaponatimetherewasaprincessandshewasprettythenshegotkidnappedandtheprincesavedhertheend." He stated quickly,which was no biggy since Duo was pretty used to talking fast as it was.  
She still screamed.  
Duo was near to tears.  
This was going to be a LONG night.   
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
OK people! this is the end unless I get some reviews. Ok? If you want me to continue (more duo babysitting,some shounen ai possible yaoi,angst,comedy,and Heero dressing as mother goose!) So if you want me to continue...SEND reviews. And i need atleast 5. So PLEASE!  
  
PS I dont own gundam wing,but Selene IS mine.  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Les Rockétables-Act 1-Master of the Gym  
  
(The stadium on MountforMail at Indigo Plateau is famous for its leader: Mr. Dreganardier, also  
known as the Lancelord. He's deceptively upright, and the battles he fight are unfair, as well  
as the drinks and food served at the stadium's Pokémon Center is not---real. But Trainers and   
spectators continue to flock to the stadium. eager for food and fights.)  
  
Jr. Trainer: (Come on, don't you jest! Fetch a battle   
of your best! What's the Dragon of the day?  
  
(Dreganardier sends out Gyarados. A towering height, but has an eye for both empty and   
occupied PokéBalls and is in truth a low bass.)  
  
Dreganardier: Here, try this 'mon! It'll fight from dusk to dawn! Or I'm not Dreganardier!  
  
(The battle commences, Gyarados versus a tiny Slowpoke. The outcome has been decided from the   
start, because the stadium owner is a sly Trainer, and Gyarados wins easily, dodging the  
Psychic attacks. The Jr. Trainer   
isn't too disappointed, but his Pokémon has fainted.)   
  
Jr. Trainer: Give a chug 'a Revive, Lancelord, it fainted!  
  
Dreganardier: (under breath) Right away, you scum. (to Jr. Trainer) : Right away, kid.  
Jr. Trainer (to his Slowpoke): God, this guy must be from Hell.   
  
Slowpoke: (So you tell me, little kid!)  
  
Jr. Trainer: My opponent Dreganardier. He was there so they say, at the Johto Waterfall.   
  
Spectator: Found a water wall, Seadra took a fall, but he knew just when to stall!  
Then Dragonair with its head, turned the Pidgey red, and he went picking up PokéBalls of the Orange dead!   
  
Jr. Trainer: (He made a tidy score from the spoils of war!)  
  
(After the battle, Dreganardier turns to his loyal gang of Gym and Elite Leaders, all as   
dishonest as he.)   
  
Dreganardier: You still didn't croak, Trainers of dissolutes! Stop telling jokes, I've pissed at the news.   
Sons of whores spent their lives fighting in my stadium. Homing Pidgeys   
homing in. They Fly through my doors, and their attack's good as yours.  
  
Slowpoke: (Ain't got a sight what he put in the fight, must have got it off his brain.)   
  
(Jr. Trainer drinks wine from the stadium's Pokémon Center, and spits it out   
immeidately onto the Nurse Joy there.)  
  
Jr. Trainer: God what a wine! Ninetails of Turning Times! Fermenting on the street!   
Lancelord, ( : ) over here! Where's the bloody man? One more for the fight!   
  
Slowpoke: (Dreganardier, one more slug 'o Gyarados' chin!   
  
Spectator: (Look, Stun Spore! Ny Vileplume is 'gonna do you in!)  
  
(Dreganardier greets a new customer, being deceptively nice. His stadium is so large that  
there are beds in the Pokémon Center, as well as refreshments. He treats it as an inn as well,  
and the unsuspecting Trainers are his major source of income. Every time they stay there,  
the sly Dreganardier is able to wring more money than the Trainers plan on paying.)   
  
Dreganardier: Welcome, good Sir, Jigglypuff's round, go have it fight the best Trainer around.   
As for the rest, all of 'em crooks, fixing the match, admiring their looks.   
Seldom d'you see honest men like me:   
A gent of good intent who's content to be...master of the gym,   
Talking of the win, ready with a handshake and an ugly trim!   
Fights a little war, Dragonite stir, challengers appreciate a complete blur!   
Glad to do Trainers a favor, wouldn't have the fight another way.   
But you know as well as I do Dragons don't do fair play!   
Master of the gym: you know I'll make you rue the day that you released your Fushigisou.   
Killing Piloswine, killing off its mate, pickin' up your PokéBalls when they arrive too late!   
Dragonite fights for money, it gets some experience! But all the rest lose out, Jesus, don't it all make sense?  
  
Dreganardier and Spectators: Master of the gym, quick to catch yer eye, never wants potential Trainers to pass him by,   
'couragement to the sprouts, praiser of experts...  
  
Slowpoke: (Lowlife and a sleazeball, a complete pervert.)  
  
Dreganardier and Spectators: Charizard's boon companion, Kangaskhan's chaperone!   
  
Dreganardier: But lock up your weak ones! Jesus, won't I break up the Cubone!  
  
(The first challenger suffers a defeat, and the next enters. He speaks again, softly,  
nicely, to this Youngster.)  
  
Enter, good Sir, lay down your Balls, heal your Squirtle and rest in the hall!   
  
(This challenger is carrying a suitcase, and Dreganardier takes it and sets it down.)  
  
It's big as a Megaton! Your Gengar knows Curse? Gyarados will Bite and use Surf.   
Here your Fearow's cooked, here Farfetch'd is fried!   
And no monster is spared 'till I'm satisfied!   
Fight beyond compare, fight beyond belief, use Gyara and Aero and proclaim their grief!   
Lung of a Ponyta, face of a Dragonite, beating off their asses from day to night!   
Johto Trainers are more than welcome, trophy case is occupied......the usual penalties plus a little fine on the side....   
Charge 'em with Dragonair, five "p" they've got to spare, ten "p" if they're caught losing in their underwear!   
Here a little Ice, there a little Rock, four "p" for if you claim that your name is Brock!   
When it comes to getting money, there're lot of tricks we know!   
How it all increases, all those bits and pieces!   
Jesus, it's amazing how it grows!  
  
Dreganardier and Pikachu, Meowth, Charizard, and Victreebel chorus: Master of the gym, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by!   
Servant to no one, helper to his 'nite, battler, incapacitatator, winner of the fight!   
Charizard's boon companion, gives 'em everything he's got!  
  
(The challenger has just sent out Weezing, and the spectators cheer.)  
  
Dreganardier: Smelly pile of Weezing! Jesus, what a sorry little lot!  
  
M. Dreganardier: I used to think that Dragons were so strong, but God Almighty, it looks like I was so wrong!  
Master of the gym? Isn't worth me spit! Battler, incapciatator, and lifelong shit!   
Cunning little brain, regular Voltorb, thinks he's quite a fighter but a boring snore.   
What a cruel Curse of Genger! It Landed me with this dimwit.....God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard full of shit!  
  
Dreganardier and spectators: Master of the gym!  
  
M. Dreganardier: Master and a half!  
  
Dreganardier and spectators: Battler, incapacitator...  
  
M. Dreganardier: I'll hit him with my staff!  
  
Dreganardier and spectators: Servant to no one, butler to his 'nite!  
  
M. Dreganardier: Slave of his PokéBall, and a burnt-out light!  
  
Dreganardier and spectators: Everybody bless the Lancelord! Everybody bless this stadium!  
  
Dreganardier: Charizard, Fly into the gas!  
  
M. Dreganardier: Fly into the master's ass!  
  
All: He's gotten rid of the gas! Hail the master of the gym!  
  



End file.
